


A Dream in  Hope

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla muses on the nature of her first love and first big hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream in  Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Anne is Layla's friend from the flashback. Yep, I'm way too obsessed with this pairing for a hardly appearing at all character. :\

Maybe her attraction to Anne really had been a little selfish, Layla mused. The other girl had entranced her as a young princess with her dancing, a form of expression that she had never seen anything like before. But Anne was the one that continued to visit, teaching Layla everything she knew the art during Layla's stolen moments of freedom. Yes, Anne chose to visit Layla and give her all of these dreams of a different kind of life, and even more cruelly, hope.

But it was Layla who had began to expect these visits of friendship, almost feeling entitled to them. It was Layla who had made Anne feel bad when she hadn't been able to make it. Yes, Layla had been the one to become obsessed with Anne in a way that was far beyond friendship. It might have been Anne's choice to leave her emotionally all alone here, but it was Layla who had in her mind built their relationship up to that level in the first place.

Still, when Layla had placed her hand over Anne's during that one night of dancing, Anne didn't seem to mind, even when Layla pulled her closer still. And when they kissed, Layla felt, or maybe just imagined, that Anne had enjoyed it as well. Layla still secretly clung onto this hope today.


End file.
